destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Blood
Bad Blood is a story mission in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the first mission in the quest Kovik's Sin. Objectives *Head to Giant's Husk *Examine the Captain *Investigate the Container *Survive and Investigate *Follow the Clues Transcript {Loading screen} SHIRO-4: Something's got the Hive more riled than usual down in the Plaguelands, and we can't afford another front in this fight. The Fallen Splicers are trouble enough. So get down there, Guardian. If the Splicers are stirring up the Hive, we need to know how and why. And you need to put a stop to it. {Gameplay} SHIRO: The Hive are hitting the Splicers near the beached tanker. Head that way and find out why they're at each other's throats. The heads toward Giant's Husk. *'GHOST': It's possible we're walking into a territorial dispute, but something's telling me there's more to it than that. *'SHIRO': Agreed. The Hive can be defensive, but what I'm tracking seems like a full on assault. The chatter's aggressive, angry. This isn't just a show of force. The Hive are after something. The Guardian arrives at Giant's Husk. *'GHOST': I was expecting hostilities, but this is... they're at war! *'SHIRO': Take out as many as you want, but my advice: find the Splicer leading this fight and put him down. The Guardian finds a Splicer Captain. *'GHOST': There! A Splicer Captain, up high. Near the overpass. The Guardian kills the Captain. An item drops from the Captain's corpse. *'GHOST': What's that? The Captain dropped something. The Guardian picks up the item. *'GHOST': It's a coded relay from the Splicers' High Priest. There's references to the Hive here. The Splicers' High Priest is either keeping something from the Hive or has taken something from them. *'SHIRO': Search the overpass. See what else you can find. The Guardian heads up to the overpass. A multitude of shipping crates are guarded by Devil Splicers. *'GHOST': Whatever the Splicers have locked up here, the Hive are hungry for it. Let's crack open some crates, see what their High Priest is hiding. The Guardian finds a crate, but cannot open it. *'GHOST': Won't budge. Let's find another. The Guardian finds another crate, but cannot open it. *'GHOST': Nothing. Let's keep moving. The Guardian finds another crate, but cannot open it. *'GHOST': No luck, but we should keep looking. The Guardian approaches the last crate. *'GHOST': Something's wrong here. The Guardian attempts to open the door, but the doors explode off the hinges, and Hive pour out. *'GHOST': This isn't good. The Guardian kills the Hive inside and picks up pieces of their husks as clues. More nearby containers explode open, and the Guardian kills the Hive trapped inside and collects their husks. Eventually, the Guardian finds enough husks for the Ghost to examine. *'GHOST': The Splicers' High Priest is... he's corralling Thrall. Collecting them. *'SHIRO': No wonder the Hive are on the warpath. Any chance this isn't related to the Splicers' experiments with SIVA? *'GHOST': Slim to none. There were heavy SIVA readings all over the Hive they had crated, along with an odd heat signature. The Guardian heads toward The Archon's Keep. *'GHOST': I don't think the Splicers are simply displacing the Thrall. *'SHIRO': The Splicers' role within a Fallen House is equivalent to a mad scientist. *'GHOST': Or Warlock! *'SHIRO': Sure. Just didn't want to be the one who said it. Point is they're the Fallen's big brains. We've seen what they can do with limited knowledge of SIVA. They've basically force-fed their own evolution. So... *'GHOST': What if they're attempting the same with the Hive? *'SHIRO': They can control them... or worse. The Guardian reaches The Archon's Keep. *'GHOST': There are SIVA readings pinging all over this region. I'll try to match them against the specific heat signature we found. There. The Ghost marks a nearby downed airplane with a group of Fallen. The Guardian heads to it and engages the Fallen. *'GHOST': This is definitely the place. The Guardian kills the Fallen in the area. *'GHOST': We need a closer look at what's in that cave. The Guardian steps inside, finding a single SIVA node. They destroy it. Instantly, numerous Cursed Thrall claw their way out of the ground below it. The Guardian kills them. The Ghost scans the Hive remains on the cave floor. *'GHOST': This is worst case scenario. The Splicers aren't in a territorial war with the Hive, they're experimenting on them. *'SHIRO': And if the Splicers' High Priest is going to these lengths, he's either gone crazy with power, or he's taking orders from someone who has. *'GHOST': Like an Archon? *'SHIRO': Or a Prime. Either's bad news. But for now, we've got a clear-cut problem. We need to find this High Priest and put an end to his atrocities. {Mission Ends} References Category:Rise of Iron Story Missions